Bit Off More Than He Can Chew
by Lady-Toorima
Summary: You have poor Kiba Inuzuka, a love-sick puppy with an unrequited love. Then you have Tenten the weapons expert also suffering unrequited love. Lets see what happens when unforseen circumstances put them together shall we? A Kiba/Tenten one-shot for my BFF


This is a Kiba/ Tenten one-shot dedicated to my best friend Candice. Kiba is her favorite male character and Tenten is really the only girl she likes from the Naruto series. Enjoy!

_**Bit Off More Than He Can Chew**_

Kiba walked out of the Hokages office with a pleased grin. Shino followed behind him his emotions unknown. Hinata was behind him with a light blush on her cheeks and she shut the door behind her team after a quick bow to Tsunade.

"Now that we successfully finished our mission why don't we do something to celebrate?" He looked over to Hinata and scratched the back of his head with a cheesy grin on his face. She looked down for a second to think about it and Shino stared at the wild man from behind his sunglasses waiting for his own invitation. It never came and it was clear what Kiba wanted.

Shino decided to avoid the awkward situation and excuse himself with the excuse that his father wanted to treat him to dinner tonight. Kiba watched him go happy that Shino had caught on with little to no effort on his part. Hinata looked up when she was alone in the hall with Kiba and blushed. "I-I think I s-should get home K-Kiba-kun." She said quietly and bowed deeply to him.

The dog-nin sighed inwardly but shrugged it off. He let out a soft laugh. "Hey, not a problem, I'll see you later than." He said and mounted Akamaru. He squeezed his legs slightly to signal for Akamaru to go. What a letdown. When would she realize how much he liked her? How much he cared about her? It was infuriating to think that she has a crush on that dunce, that has a crush on Sakura, that has a crush on Sasuke. It was pretty sad that he made up the end of the chain of unrequited loves.

Akamaru came to a stop outside the Inuzuka house and Kiba climbed off his back. He really wasn't in the mood to go inside and deal with his mom or his sister. "Akamaru lets go out to eat tonight." The dog gave two happy barks as an answer and together they made their way to a local barbecue joint.

Once they got there they were seated at a far booth after a long argument with the manager about dogs being allowed in the restaurant. Kiba got that all the time but he always won in the end, Akamaru always had to use the beast mimickery technique to look like Kiba, but hey, at least it would get them in.

They looked over the menu and Kiba knew what he was getting and that Akamaru would be getting the same thing. Talk rose around them as the restaurant filled with people. It didn't take long for the whole place to fill up to capacity and Kiba found himself getting impatient. He could smell the food cooking in the back and it made his, and Akamarus, stomach growl.

A average looking waitress sauntered over and looked down at the two men that appeared to be identical twins. Her expression perked up immediately. Kiba thought she was there to take their order, but instead she asked them a question. "I'm sorry to bother you sir but there is a young lady here by herself and there are no more free tables, would you mind if she sat at this booth with you?" Suddenly the woman didn't seem happy with the thought of a 'young lady' sitting next to him.

"That's fine." Kiba said with a sigh. He really didn't care as long as his order would be taken and he could eat soon. The woman nodded and walked away returning a few moments later followed by a girl that Kiba slightly recognized. It was Tenten, the girl from Nejis' team and a weapons expert. She had a bruise on her cheek and she looked really tired but she smiled at him as she took her seat.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders ok? Let me get you some water while you wait." The waitress left and brought back three glasses of water before walking away again. As soon as the woman left he noticed that the glass she had placed in front of Tenten didn't have any ice and it appeared to be warm, whereas his and Akamarus glass was filled with ice and condensating. With a soft sigh Kiba switched glasses with Tenten, taking the warm water for himself.

"You don't have to do that." Tenten said looking up at Kiba. He waved his hand to dismiss her comment and handed her his menu seeing as she wasn't given one. "Thank you." She said and gave him a bright smile. "So, what happened?" Kiba said not holding back his curiosity. She looked up at him confused and he indicated the bruise on her cheek. "Oh this? I was training and got careless, it isn't a big deal." She explained and her cheeks got the tiniest hint of blush, very similar to how Hinatas' would.

Kiba shook her from his mind and sat back, he hadn't realized that he had his elbows on the table. The waitress made her way back over and looked at Kiba. "So, what can I get for you?" She asked tilting her head innocently. "I want the steak combo, can I have that medium rare please?" The woman nodded and turned to Akamaru, who looked exactly like Kiba. "He'll have the same." Kiba said knowing that despite his human appearance Akamaru was still a dog and can't speak.

The waitress gave another nod with a bright smile and turned to Tenten. "And what can I get you?" She asked trying to sound sweet and failing miserably. Tenten gave the menu one last sweep. "I'll have the same as him only I want my steak medium well please." With that Tenten handed her the menu and smiled at Kiba. The woman looked down right agitated when she took the menus and turned to leave.

Kiba found himself surprised with Tenten. He would have expected a girl to order a salad or something, not a three pound steak and potato meal. Tenten noticed the way Kiba was looking at her. "What?" She asked starting to feel self conscious. "Nothing." He said leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"So I heard you completed your mission. Congratulations." She said before taking a sip of the water. Kiba smirked his signature smirked. "Thanks." He said and Akamaru also smirked. "So that's your dog?" Tenten asked tilting her head in his twin's direction. "Who else?" Kiba asked. Akamaru looked at the kunoichi like she was slow. "I don't know but the waitress was flirting so I thought you could just be trying to give her a heart attack or something." She chuckled and took another sip of water.

Kiba gave a short laugh and looked the girl up and down. She wasn't the prettiest girl around but she wasn't average either. She had a very pretty face and a nice body, he bet that she had really long hair too when it wasn't up in those buns atop her head. Tenten was also appraising Kiba and couldn't help the blush that colored her cheeks when she noticed the way he was taking her in.

"Where are your teammates?" Kiba asked bringing her out of her revere. "Oh um, lee is still training and Neji had to go home, something about taking his cousin to celebrate or something." Tenten sighed along with Kiba. Tenten had a crush on the hyuuga genius. Both people at the table had a crush on the two in their current discussion and Kiba would do anything to change the topic.

Lucky for him the waitress decided to show up with their food then. She set the first plate in front of Akamaru, then Kiba, then Tenten. They ate quietly, occasionally asking a quick question to keep things from getting awkward. As they were nearing the end of their meal the woman returned with two checks and placed them on the table. Before Tenten could move her hand Kiba swiped both of them and pulled his wallet from his pocket.

The waitress walked away with that same agitated look, Kiba having paid for his food as well as companies. Tenten sat there and looked at Kiba like he was insane. "You really didn't have to do that." She sat and stood from the booth. "It wasn't a problem." Kiba sat as he stood too." Tenten thanked him and started to walk away. Kiba whispered something to Akamaru really quick before following after the girl. "Hey, let me walk you home." He said catching up to her.

"That isn't necessary." Tenten said not sure if Kiba was just very much a gentlemen, or if he was underestimating her. "No, it'll be my pleasure." Kiba said as they left the building and stepped into the cool night air. Tenten shivered and instinctively wrapped her arms around herself. Kiba chuckled and removed his jacket, placing it over her shoulders. "But." She said looking at the man that was now in a short sleeved shirt and some fishnet showing. She had to quickly look away as her stomach squeezed, which had nothing to do with her food.

Akamaru returned to normal and licked Tentens' hand before barking at Kiba and running in the direction of his home. Tenten let out a girlish giggle and clutched the jacket closer to herself as a cold breeze blew past them. She looked at Kiba again, he was a real gentleman. Kiba placed his hands in his pocket, "Ok, which way?"

Tenten led the way and they talked together for a while. Kiba laughed when Tenten gave him the details of how she had received the bruise on her cheek. Tenten gave a small snort of annoyance and looked away. "Sorry." Kiba said stopping his laughter immediately. She could stay mad at him and looked over with a small smile, all forgiven.

They neared Tentens place and she came to a stop. She didn't have parents so she lived alone in a decent apartment. "This is it." She said handing him back his jacket. Kiba took it and grinned down at her. She blushed again and her foot started to twist back and forth. "Thank you for walking me home, and paying for my dinner." She said and looked up at him with a smile. "Not a problem." Kiba said again genuinely. He was happy that her presence chased away his rejection.

"Well, goodnight." Tenten said and turned to leave. "Night." Kiba called and turned in the direction of his house. "Wait, Kiba." Tenten called and Kiba turned surprised. What happened next was even more surprising. Tenten had run up to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips. Kiba was completely caught off guard.

Tenten released him after a second. "Uh…" She had no idea what to say and went to turn around and leave again, her face redder than a cherry and her eyes on the ground. Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her back, crashing his lips on hers. She was kissing back and their kiss grew deeper and deeper. It wasn't long before his hands were running up and down her sides and her fist knotted in his hair.

He grew back for air with an evil grin on his face. Even more surprising was the grin on her face. She grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him into her apartment, locking the door behind them…

Kiba returned home to find everyone but Akamaru already asleep. Akamaru gave him an all-knowing look, making it clear that he knew exactly what had happened. The smell coming off Kiba didn't help the matter. The dog-nin couldn't wipe the smirk off his face reagdless as he walked into his room and started his shower.

He went to remove his jacket. "Oh crap." He yelled quietly. "I forgot my jacket." Then he smirked again knowing that he had plenty of time and opportunities to get it back. That is if his new girlfriend would let him have it back. It didn't look bad on her at all so maybe he would let her keep it. The thought made him smile and he removed the rest of his clothes and climbed into the steaming shower extremely content and with no further thoughts of Hinata Hyuuga.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please let me know what you think! For any of you who are reading my main story, Motherhood and More, thanks for checking this one out as well. To any of those who havent read Motherhood and More, you should check it out, I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you all for your suport and critisism!!!

~Lady Toorima


End file.
